I Didn't Say It Back
by consultingwriterjim
Summary: 007 gets kidnapped while Q listens. This is the story of how Q, James and all of the MI6 copes while Q tries to get him back home (007/Q 00Q)
1. The Kidnapping

Q was talking to Bond over the intercom, the line crackling, the signal being tampered with. Obviously somebody didn't want him talking to James, Q thought.

"007?"

"Yes. Q?" James said his voice strained.

"Are you hurt

"Single shot in the right shoulder and a knife wound, only a scratch on my lower leg" He heard Q curse.

"We have back up in the area 007" Q reminded

"Q, I've had much worse than this, you know this" Q heard a smash and James grunting "You've patched me up enough times to know" The smirk in his voice was evident "and the excellent bed side manor afterwards. Do you remember that ti-"

"Now is not the time, 007" Q's face was red "Location? report" His fingers dancing over the keys's of his laptop. One of the minions brought him a tablet with lines of code on.

"What the hell do I need this for?" Q said addressing his workers "Anyone?"

"Q..." James whispered.

He whirled back around his fingers once again drifting cross his Keyboard "007?"

"Q..." James voice rang out in his ear.

"007?"

There was another crash and shouting. A foreign language, one Q didn't know and flesh hitting metal. The dull thud against it.

"Q..." Q wasn't listening his mind whirling on ways to help Bond. His lithe fingers once again being used vigorously "Q!"

"Bond, I'm trying to get you out of thi-"

"Q I love you, There is no way out, they're going to realize I'm an agent and interrogate me" The pounding on the door got louder "I fucking love you Q"

That's when Q heard the door being forced open, guns were fired, punches were thrown and lastly three more whispered words "I love you"

The minion's all stopped and looked towards Q no one dared approach him. Q's eyes were glassed over, unseeing, lost inside his mind. Thoughts whirling, Q stepped back from his work station but then once again standing still.

Eve Moneypenny walked through the workers, stood behind Q and said "We heard everything..." She could see Q's shoulders shaking and finally he whispered "I didn't even say 'I love you' back... I didn't say it back..." He trailed off

But then sprang into action.

"I need CCTV footage of everything, I mean it, everything. Anything suspicious, put on my desk"

Some minions went to work.

"I need the names of all the thugs, muggers, gangs and the Mafia for christs sake, on my desk"

"Q..." Eve stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder "Please..."

He stiffened but then collapsed, like a blushing maid, James would mock him for it.

"I didn't say it back, Moneypenny..." The tears flowing freely.

"I didn't say it back..."


	2. Keep Fighting

Punches were thrown and lastly three more whispered words "I love you"

James fought as best as he could with a bullet in his shoulder and knife wound on his leg. All his training, all his strength, he fought until one final blow landed on his head and knocked him out. His captors, big guys with tattoo's on every inch of skin, carried him out like he weighed nothing. Tripping over, the thugs dropped Bond making fall on his head

"Idiot! We need 'im alive, droppin' 'im ain't gunna help that" One shouted.

They carried on until they came to a sleek black car, throwing him inside and getting in themselves, they sped off. The ride was fast and quick, Bond waking up halfway through, staying quiet so not to alert the thugs.

He was dragged out, staying limp and closing his eyes, Bond listens to his surroundings... nothing, nothing to help figure out where he is. He was deposited in a chair and left so he could finally open his eyes and look around. He was in a cell, nothing special about it until a thugs walked in and found 007 awake.

"He's awake!"

Three more thugs walking in flagged by a man in a suit, their leader then.

"Ah Mr. Bond! You're awake!" He was English... hmm.

"Well aren't you on fire today" James said sarcastically. This triggered a punch into his wounded shoulder, gasping for breath 007 said "Was that really necessary?"

The English man ignored him and said "I need information on your commander, the voice in your ear as you might say"

"M isn't very secretive, you know what-" he got cut off

"No... the young lad who goes by the letter Q"

Bond sprang forward on the chair, restricted by the bonds, he snarled at the people inside the room.

"What the hell do you want with Q?"

The Man smirked "oh, I've hit a nerve"

"Leave Q alone you worthless scum" A kick to his leg had him gasping and a right hook had him grunting. He's been trained in this sort of thing back in MI6, it will take more than this to break him... A lot more.

The English man pulled out a knife and stalked forward "You see 007, I need Q to crack some codes for me and even work as my quartermaster" James snarled "I'm sure he would agree after a little... persuasion" He lifted the knife so the metal shown in the light.

"You hurt Q, I hurt your face" 007 threatened.

"Who said I was going to hurt Q? It's you I'm going to hurt Mr. Bond" The man stated before slamming the knife in Bond's leg. 007 grunted but didn't scream, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

The thugs and man were walking out but not before muttering "Send MI6 the video, make sure Q gets it"

007 didn't even see the camera... Oh Q


	3. The Video Message

Q was instructed to go home and rest. He didn'tt listen. He stayed all night looking for any clue, any evidence about the people who took James. He couldn't find anything. Nothing. He stood in front of his monitors for hours, silently begging for one piece of information that could help. But no. Nothing.

All his minions have left, fleeing is more like the word. Some wanted to stay to help, being faithful to their quartermaster but Eve wouldn't have any of it. If Q overdid himself, they would need the minions to help keep MI6 afloat.

"Eve, I nee-" Q started.

"No, you don't, you're going home Q" She insisted.

"Like hell I am"

"Q..."

"I'm not bloody going home!" Q shouted, surprising Eve who stepped back.

When Q collapsed, Eve went down with him, hugging and whispering words of comfort. None of it seemed to work until Moneypenny stated 'We'll get him back'. After that she couldn't keep up with him. Calling one of his workers to do one thing and then running to the other to ask for something else. He was like a ball of frustration, anger and sadness. But most of all guilt. He blamed himself for getting 007 kidnapped, he wasn't listening, he wasn't paying attention to what James was saying. And this was ripping Q apart.

"Q, please... You need to sleep" Eve put a comforting hand on his shoulder "at least 4 hours, then you can come back with a clearer head"

Q seemed hesitant but gave in "Yes okay, four hours, no more" His whole body slumped "Tell me if any information comes in"

He walked away but not before murmuring a little 'thank you' Eve's way. His feet felt too heavy. Like lead, dragging on the floor, further and further away from the machine that will help get Bond back. His heart beating he walked out of Q branch and went to go home. Leaving all his things in his office, his car keys in his pocket and his flat key on that too, he walked out of MI6. Trailing through the tunnels that were now there instead of the white halls that it once was.

Q was just walking out into the fresh air when he heard footsteps behind him. A guard running towards him was shouting 'sir, stop".

Q looked startled but turned and politely said 'yes?"

"There been a video sent through M's email, sir" Q looked confused "It's for you... regarding Bond"

Q ran.

His feet no longer tired from spending hours standing up but energetic, he ran for Q branch once again. His hand scrambled for the card key, on his flat keys, that let him back into MI6. His hands shuck but in the end managed to swipe it and storm in. No longer running but walking fast, Q pasted workers that were asking if he was okay (They all knew what happened) and if he needed anything. Q's and Bond's relationship has never been a secret. They all knew how dependent they were both on one another. So of course when 007 got kidnapped they all feared at how the quartermaster was going to react. But Q ignored them all and headed straight for his computer. His heart beating fast and his thoughts all jumbled, he arrived.

"Where is it?" He shot to his computer and again said louder "show me it"

Eve was still in the room, waiting until she knew the Quartermaster had gone home before she would leave. M came in and said he had an anomalous email off someone with a video, addressed to Q. About Bond. She immediately got one of the guards to fetch Q before he left.

"Moneypennny, show me it..."

"M already transferred it to your email, just log on" she said quietly.

He did, quickly, his fingers a blur against the keyboard. He got the video up and pressed play.

Ah! Mr. Bond you're awake...

Well aren't you on fire today...

M isn't very secretive...

No... The young lad that goes by the letter Q...

I need Q to crack some codes for me...

You hurt Q, I hurt your face...

It's you I'm going to hurt Mr. Bond...

The knife to the leg looked painful but as a double-o, Q knew they were trained not to show it. Q knew that 007 hadn't seen the camera either otherwise he would have included some sort of message, a signal for gods sake that helped him find James. But no. Q still had nothing.

Unless...

"Eve, where was this sent from?" Q asked.

"The same city Bond was took, Rome"

'At least that narrows it down' Q thought 'but not by much'

"Could you pin point the location the email was sent from?" Eve asked "Is that possible?"

"Yes!" Q shouted "Eve, you are fantastic" He started typing numbers on the screen, nothing she could understand "This might take a while though"

After saying that Q zoned out. Only his Monitors existed, if anybody asked him something, he didn't hear it.


	4. I'm Going

Bond was left for a couple of hours. The knife wound in his leg bleeding sluggishly and his head pounding but he never showed any sign of pain. He sat there, still and silent. His face a calm mask. The bullet in his shoulder and the second knife wound was forgotten. All James cared about was Q. He can't protect him, only MI6 can and half of them are incompetent fools. They want Q, not him. It was wrong.

As a Quartermaster you are always in danger. A rogue agent from MI6 wanting you to help them escape. Criminals wanting your memory, everything about MI6 and lastly (and the case at hand) maniacs wanting your skills, wanting you to work for them. Bond had made a oath to Q at the start of their relationship to protect him from all three. Clearly that is being put to the test. He needed to get out. But without Q in his ear, he does know the building, where the exits are.

The ropes held him tight. His wrists could move but not enough to untie it or even slip free. He couldn't break them either, they were too thick. He was stuck, with no way out, he started thinking. What he would do if he lost Q? He lost Vesper, he wouldn't be able to survive another heartbreak. He wondered what Q was like when he watched the video. Whether he's slept, or even eaten, the stubborn bastard. He thinks about the lazy mornings, the candle lit dinners and the frankly great sex afterwards.

James still hadn't learnt the man's name. He knew nothing and to be honest this pissed him off. He was captured, tortured and now left without even knowing the man's name. It was rude. But again he thought: does Q know his name? Anything about him?

They came back after two hours and beat him just for fun. They knocked him about, dug their thumbs into his wounds and kicked him speechless. No longer able to speak and hardly catch his breath, they left. He was beginning to regret thinking he could handle this. He may be James Bond but even he has a limit. Still trying to catch his breath, he looked and found the room once again empty. Not knowing what was going to happen to him is... frighting. The excitement of being a double-O is all in the sex, parties, classic guns, seduction. The torture was something Bond did not want to sign up for.

His short blond hair was plastered to his head with blood, the misfortune of having too many hits directed there. He could feel that his wrists were irritated, scraping along the rope. At least two ribs were broken and it felt like the rest were fractured. His bullet wound was settling into a deep ache and both knife wounds stinging constantly.

He needed to get out of here.

Q was still working, trying to pin point this goddamn signal. One hour in and he was nearly there. Every time he would get to it, he would be averted off it's trail so he had to start all over again.

"Got it" Q stated "He's in a town on the outskirts of Rome. Quiet, remote. A perfect place to take someone..." He trailed off.

Eve butted in "We need to get a team toge-"

"I'm going"

"Q..." Moneypenny started "You have next to none field training you cant go"

"I'm going, Eve" His eye's looked murderous.

"Q, you are not going. The team is going to go retrieve Bond, bring him back. Alive" face expressionless, Eve carried on "You're not to leave MI6 without me here. You are to stay, we don't know what they want yet"

Q said nothing.

"Please Q" He looked up, surprised at her begging "Stay, keep yourself safe. We'll need you here anyway, helping us find a way in to the dump where 007 is being held"

Q slumped in defeat and agreed. He turned back around to his monitors, placing both hands on the edge, he took deep breaths "You'll need a team of at least 10 going to Rome. A few more considering medical"

Eve silently excepted and walked out but not before whispering "I'll bring him back Q"

He just whispered back "yes, but what about alive?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose, still annoyed at not being able to go, his fists clenched on the table. So many thoughts racing. His whole body shaking. It was ridiculous, he was always so composed... What was wrong with him?

Realising he was having a panic attack he went into his office, shutting the door and collapsing against it. He took deep breaths. His lungs felt like they were burning, begging for air. Q put his head in his hands, he wanted James. He'd know what to do, he always does. Finally he calmed down and was left emotionally and physically drained, realising he hadn't slept for a while, he lifted himself enough to fall onto his sofa in his office and fell instantly to sleep, even with all the worries on his shoulders and maybe because of this is why it wasn't peaceful.


End file.
